The Broken Contract
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Lucy breaks her contract with Loke as he wasn't there when she needed him and he was never there for him. Loke decides to join their guild to continue to protect Lucy. 2/3 Shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy!" He screamed as he ran into the guild, he was in his suit again but with out his tie or jacket. Lucy was at the bar, her right arm in a cast. He touched her broken arm hoping that his touch would heal her from the pain, from the hurt of her arm and make her smile like the way she used look to at him like when he first became contracted to her. When she would give up her life so long as he would live. Now, she stared at him with cold eyes that plunged into his soul and he found it hurt to breath.

She turned away from him, moving her arm away and bringing it closer to her body like a wounded animal. He took the vacant seat beside her and touched her shoulder softly, as if she was made of glass, well technically she was and she has already shattered and the broken pieces in his hands hurt.

He rubbed her shoulder, her back shaking his head softly, "I'm sorry. I had a date. Are you okay?" Lucy never said a word. He would have preferred if she swore at him, kicked him, stabbed him with his own key, but her silence sliced through his body and he was unable to say anything. He was unable to speak again as he tried to catch his breath from the hurt he felt.

After a while, she did speak, it was soft and sad but full or resolve, "I'm breaking our contract," now he wished she never said anything and remained silent. Anything would have been less painful than hearing that. She had tears falling down her cheek, and he hated it.

"Don't break our contract," he begged her taking her hand. She slipped her hand away and shook his head. "Please. I like being your spirit. Is it because I hit on you? I'll stop. I won't. I'll get Taurus and Cancer to do the same. Please don't do this," he could tell he had a lump in his throat and every time he swallowed, it came back even larger than before. He begged again his voice wavering.

"It's not that. You are never there when I need you. I needed you out there and you I couldn't depend on you. What's the point in having you contracted to me if you are never there. If you have days you can't do you could have said but you said anytime, any place, anywhere, I'll come for you. That doesn't seem to be the case," her voice was going raw as she began to cry out. The other guild members were looking at them but there was only a few, mainly everyone was out on a mission.

They were almost staring in horror at the poor celestial spirit, who was almost begging for forgiveness and to stay, "Lucy, please. Don't do this. I need you. I want to stay your spirit. I can protect you. I do come out on my own will to save you. Please. It was a mistake,"

"A mistake?"

"I nearly died. It would be like what happened to Karen. Thankfully Aries showed up and I only sustained a broken arm. I could have died. I took that mission because I had you. And you weren't there. I needed you," Loke shook his head in shame. Tears were now swelling up in his eyes but he wasn't going to give up.

"I'm your strongest zodiac. You need me. I'm still an official member of the guild and I'm not going anywhere. I can leave on my own will and return anytime. I...Lucy please don't do this," by this point he was crying and he was begging. He turned to see the door open and saw Natsu and Gray standing there. They scanned the room for Lucy and rushed over only to find her crying with a broken arm. Natsu sat on the other side of her and touched her so arm and was stroking it softly, and to her, his touch did heal her somewhat. The ache in her heart faded but the resolve was still strong.

"Close..."

"Lucy! No!"

"...the gate of the..."

"PLEASE STOP!

"Lion. Demolish the bond..."

"I'm begging you to stop. Please stop,"

"...That we once held strong..."

"Stop Lucy! Don't do this,"

"Close,"

Loke lay in a lump as he felt the chain between them break and he was again a free spirit. She took his key off her chain and handed it to him and he shook his head and gave it back to her. He was crying with his head on the table, as she pushed the key back into his hand with force.

He gripped his key and felt someone take it from him and turned to see Gray who was smiling softly at him. Loke stood up and turned to him, gave his a big smile (that being the tiny little corners of his lips up turning slightly, almost twitching.) He walked away with tears pouring from his cheeks and Gray had to follow. They had been friends for year and he wanted to be there for him.

Lucy cried into Natsu's shoulder and he rubbed her back softly. He wasn't good at comforting but had learnt something that Gray had told him. He took a strand of her golden hair and rubbed it between his thumb and index finger and twisted it around his finger.

He got so mesmerised by the actions that he didn't realise she stopped crying over ten minutes ago and was enjoying the feeling of him playing with her hair. She reached up, grabbed his hand and softly linked their fingers with her free good hand.

"Can I stay with you. I've been kicked out from my apartment?" He nodded slowly and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Stay as long as you like," he smiled.

Gray sat on the edge of the canal with Loke sat beside him, "Loke, fancy joining our team. You can continue to protect Lucy and maybe she can see that she needs you and will create another contract with you," Loke nodded his head and lay back on the pavement looking up to the sky.

"I hope to god you are right,"

* * *

><p><strong>This will be a small series (like another two chapters. Maybe another one) Hope you enjoyed this. Criticism is very much welcomed.<strong>

**Please leave your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu walked into the guildhall to find his blonde partner sleeping on one of the benches. She had a blanket over her and used her arms as a pillow. He smiled softly, assuming she drank too much last night and had passed out on the spot. He gingerly walked over to her for the first time and lifted her head up and set it down on his lap as he got her comfortable. He slowly let his fire seep through his cells to allow her to heat up when her teeth were chattering furiously.

The place was completely deserted with them being the only two in the room. Even Mira was nowhere to be seen but he didn't mind too much. He reached into his bag that he had with him and brought out a book. Yes, the great Natsu had a book.

He was fed up with not knowing things and for once would like to say he knew what something was and not just being the muscle but some brain, he flipped to where he last stopped off and began reading. He struggled to read the words and hissed in frustration waking his sleeping partner who looked up and smiled at him.

"Whatcha reading?" She asked as she sat up and turned round so that she could read the words. It was a book that she read when she was a little girl about a magic prince and a dragon. Natsu went to put his book back but was quickly stopped as Lucy grabbed his arm and shook her head, "Read it to me,"

"I can't, I don't know how to properly," Lucy nodded and opened the book and quickly read the first couple of pages to familiar herself with the very simple text. She flipped the page to where Natsu was at and helped him out.

More and more people came in but didn't mind the two being their reading quietly. Natsu ended up resting his head against her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around him and spoke to him softly on the book. The two were comfortable in the small space they took up in the guild, being in their own little world as they read together. For Lucy the book was a breeze but gave her a small whiff of her childhood and it made her forget that she was homeless and without her best contracted spirit. Capricorn was good - heck he was great - but he wasn't Loki. Loki was different to all her other spirits, she could put all her faith in him, she could chance all her keys and he'd still be victorious...but he let her down. She was ruined now, left with the small fragments of the good times and a small itchy smile that hid her pain.

Natsu flipped the page and saw that the book had ended and slipped it back into his satchel. When he looked up he realised that Gray, Erza and Levy had joined the table and had been staring at them for a long time. Erza nodded her head knowing full well what he was doing and could faintly hear the small Natsu from the past crying that he knew how to read, 'Igneel taught me,'

"Why was the great salamander reading about a little princess?" Gray chuckled.

"I got him to read it. We were talking about my childhood and I mentioned this book and was getting him to read it," Lucy interjected taking the hit for him. The ice mage nodded and backed off realising that she was taking the hit. He remembered that Natsu's skills were less than average and sometimes he did have to ask Mira to read the requests for him.

"So I am planing to snag that mission with the bandits, want to be my team?" Lucy asked showing them the poster. Erza shook her head and pulled out her own poster.

"I'm taking Levy on an S class job," The two stood up and left.

"Lucy I'd happily come along," Gray spoke softly slipping his hand into his pocket and stroking the celestial spirit key he stored there.

"Great! I'm going to sign us out. Natsu is obviously coming. Meet me here in about half an hour," she stood up and skipped over to Mira who was quietly drying a glass cup.

Gray stood up and dragged Natsu outside and round the corner so that they could speak privately. Gray waited for some people who were gossiping to pass before he spoke, "Listen, Loki is coming with us. He is still a spirit that wants to protect Lucy and he is going to do that,"

"She isn't some week girl that needs protecting. She can fend for herself," Gray growled softly, the sound rippling in the back of his throat. He didn't mean it like that. Natsu had a stern look on his face. It contorted angrily and some veins popped out.

"I didn't mean that. She is strong. She can hold herself but she needs her spirits and if wasn't obvious, she isn't eating or sleeping well. She needs the money from her job. Now, Loki is coming with us. And I am going in there to fatten up our homeless friend."

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter. I know it's short but it's cute right? Well I hope it is. I didn't bring Erza on the mission as Lucy needs the money and Erza would want her share no doubt.<strong>

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

'Love makes us stronger' she still remembered when he said that. It was the first time when she knew that he was her stronger celestial spirit. Her heart fluttered gently when he said that. It almost felt like their bond was a lot greater than anything else.

She looked down at her keys. They felt light and she hated it. She broke of the contract with him. He had to be punished, due to the mission she lost, she lost her home, she didn't have any money for food. She slept on a hard bench on the guild. She nearly died due to his incompetence.

The four sat on a train, Natsu rested his head on Lucy's lap as she rubbed his head softly, her fingers combing his pink hair. She looked up to Gray as he bought something from the trolley and handed it to Lucy. It was a simple cheese burger. She thanked him and dug into it, like it was her last meal. She had tomato sauce on her face. Loke reached forward and wiped the dirt away from her face with his thumb. Lucy blushed as he licked his thumb and acted like nothing happened. Natsu handed her a napkin from the trolley and she wiped her face properly.

They soon arrived at the town, Lucy and Gray took to helping Natsu off of the train and onto the platform. Natsu didn't realise that his arm around Lucy was actually groping her. Loke turned to see her blush and how red she was and he pushed Lucy away and took her side to help Natsu. Lucy pouted and walked ahead and found the male they were looking for.

He was called Matt and was robbing guilds. Lucy pulled out her whip and rushed to the guy. She managed to whip him in the back and he turned to her. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck. He was so fast. He pulled her down to the ground and she wheezed in pain. Tears stung her eyes, refusing to let them fall. Her hand fell to her side where she felt her keys. She pulled out the first key and felt the top. It was Aquarius. She felt the next one, Aries. That would work.

"Open," she coughed and wheezed as his grip tightened around her throat. He aimed directly for her air pipes and not the rest of her neck, "Gate of the ram," she hissed. She couldn't finish. Her heart was pounding, her lungs were beginning to burn. She needed to finish her command. She needed to call Aries. "Air," the man laughed and tightened his grip. "Ees,"

It didn't work. It was too loose and broken. She heard footsteps, they were coming closer, "Get off Lucy," it was Loke. The weight on her neck died down and she rolled to her side coughing, spluttering and wheezing to regain some oxygen. The burning in her lungs died down but her throat felt raw. She rubbed softly and felt a cold hand pressed it against it. It was Gray. He helped her to her feet and she hid her face in his side. He kissed her cheek and watched as Loke, who was just a burning flame by now was pummelling the guild robber. Matt was soon handcuffed and taken away. Loke rushed over to Lucy but Aries appeared and was bowing her head.

"I'm so sorry. Lady Lucy," she wept, "I didn't hear your command properly. I am so sorry," Lucy patted her pink curly hair. Loke smiled. Their master was so kind. If that had been Karen, she would have punished Aries, for not aiding her. She would have attacked and hit and hurt Aries till she dematerialised.

Loke walked over to Aries and put a hand around her and rubbed her side softly. Lucy put her hand in her pocket and felt Loke's key. She smiled softly, stroking the head of the key. She put it with the rest of her keys and followed after Gray.

...

So this is done. It was short. Super short, but it's finally done. Yeah!

Please leave a review.


End file.
